


Teen Titans Go FOREVER!

by The_Qing



Category: Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Music, Other, Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Qing/pseuds/The_Qing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With 3 seasons and over 100 episodes under their belts, the latest animated iterations of the Teen Titans engage in some unsportsmanlike boasting in the funk-rap equivalent of a victory lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Titans Go FOREVER!

**Author's Note:**

> Set to the tune of the Aqua Teen Hunger Force Forever Theme Song:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hx-zJqwrLZk

_ _

_(Y'all ready for this?)_  
  
(My name is-!)

_ _

**Beast Boy**  

Beast Boy, I’m a Home Boy!  
  
I’m a T-Rex or a Porpoise!  
  
**Cyborg**  

I’m Cy, a Robo-Guy!  
  
You mess with me, then fists will fly!  
  
_(YEAH, BITCHES!)_

**Starfire**  

Next in line for the throne, a warrior of space!  
  
Straight out of Tamaran and into your face!  
  
**Raven**

Aza-Rath, Met-Ri-On! _  
  
_(Fools!)__  
  
Zin-Thos! Now your soul is gone!

**Silkie**  

I like spraying booties with my thorax straw!  
  
Treat my hoes like a cop’s bear claw!

**Robin**  

Got a witch, two dunces, and an ET Babe!  
  
_(Yeah!)_  
  
Add a Freebird to that! Here comes the drum break!

_(B-B-Bitches!)_

__(Aw doughnuts!)_ _

__ _ _

 

_(Yeah boy!)_

_ _

## Teen Titans Go won’t ever be cancelled!

## Teen Titans Go won’t be dismantled!

##  **Teen Titans Go gonna be together!**

** **

##  **Teen Titans Go gonna live FOREVER!**

_(Oh no you didn’t!)_

 


End file.
